NO RISK, NO GIRL
by motocross67xxx67
Summary: about two brothers that race motocross and meet two hot girls.
1. Chapter 2

THE INTRO PALMDALE,CALIFORNIA

My name is Trip Carlyle and this is my big brother Kc were tight but that doesn't mean we don't compete.

Last one to the truck washes the bikes. Kc: deal.

Kc takes off doing a wheelie and Trip behind him racing thru the

soft

Trip: motocross is our life our dad was a biker. he live the life on the edge I ride like he did crazy and

high fly-er. Kc plays it safe old school. It was our father's dream But

now it's ours.

Kc gave Trip a look like do we really have to clean pools for a living and Trip said

"WHAT" Kc replies I hate this job. i know bro so do I but you don't hear me complain about it.

Kc: yeah your right I guess I need this job to pay for the bike and everything. As they

was cleaning the pool Trip reached out and grabbed the remote for the out door CD

-player when Trip press the play button a song came on and it was back in black by

and Trip hears kc say dude that's AC/DC that's like the band of all times. Then

Trip pulls off his shirt and Kc said what the fuck are you doing and Trip jumps in and

Kc said get out off the pool then Kc jumps in and said whats—sup then Kc said it must

suck to be short. Trip: it's not my fault your head is so big. Then Zoe Lang the owner of

the house comes out with a back up remote and turns off the CD-player and said hey

guys. Are you guy even working or are you two just having a party. Kc gave Trip that

look but this time it was a look that Kc wanting to kick Trips ass. Trip said your on your

fucking own bro. And they start-it to pack there pool cleaning tools and Trip said wait

you asshole why is it my fault and Kc said cause you jumped in the damn pool then Trip

said will you was right behind me jerk. We can't lose our jobs man we got rent we got

our bikes said Kc. And Trip said I would really be bum if it was about the job but it's

about the chick Kc:it's not about the chick. Then Trip said it's about the chick the chick

she got to you as they pull in there driveway Trip said call the damn woman. What are

you a chicken shit. Kc replies no I'm not. Then call her. Why would she even wanna

date a guy like me. It's like racing dog no risk no rewards. Your all risk wheres your awards.

Kc unlocks the front door and walks in and walks thru the house. As Kc opens the

Refrigeratordoor. Trip cuts in front of him and grabs a ice cold beer. What the fuck

did I tell you about cutting in front of me. I don't remember bro. FUCK you Trip.

Chuy and Starr is coming over to talk bike. Supermoto. Trip gave Kc a dirty look

. Trip:first place wins thousand dollars. Then Chuy pulls up in a Grey pick-up with the

words Chuy's garage towing service and the phone number. Kc: we need that

money. Chuy: It's a supermoto race. Starr cut's in. I'll start

with the front brake. Trip,Kc and Chuy looked at her like how do you know all that.

WHAT just because I'm a girl you think I don't know anything

. Trip replied. Will not really we did not say that. But I think a girl that knows more about

bike then me. Is a turn on. Well I'm going up to the bike shop to get some parts be back in 15

okay. Trip yelled out. It was about 30 minuets later Kc pulled up in a Chevy pick-up.

Trip stepped out of the garage and said. it's about fucking time. did you get all the

parts. Yeah I got them. Okay. Chuy, Starr get out here Kc got the parts. Okay were

coming. Starr yelled.

Okay so are you need is 17s and racing slicks. Chuy: Baby slicks cost a buck fifty a

piece. so you can use the thou away. Chuy: What thou away? The thou away you

always you sham every time you go to the track. Trip: problem solve as he rise is arm

with a Hersey bar. Chuy Maybe I'm saving dose tires. Starr: Yeah maybe I'll save

something for a month or two. Ha ha ah oh as Trip smile with is camouflage hat.


	2. Supermoto time

SUPERMOTO TIME- APPLE VALLEY, CALIFORNIA

there are girl everywhere wherein black tight mini short with a pink shirt with

black&white checkers going down the side and high-hell boots. Kc and Trip's put's

there bike up on there stands. Kc bike is all black with after market parts when Trip's is

stock red. Kc was siting on the tell-gate of the truck and Trip was working on his bike.

Trip: Dude you been favoring that knee since you got off the second heat how bad is it.

As Kc has a clod bag of green beans on his knee. Like someone drove a nail thou it. Hey

what time the final. You got till five. Kc phone rings so he answer it. Hello hey where

are you okay I'll be right there. As he limps away. Oh come on where you going dude

where you going. Trip yelled out. As he continued to work on his bike. Kc runs up to

Zoe Lang at the entrance gate. How you get away. Zoe: I told daddy interview. Kc

nodded his head. Are you glad I came. Yeah. Then act like it. Kc smile and hugged her.

So is this gonna be fun or what. Yeah. Till then. Trip was still working on his bike. He

was taking off the side panels and seat. When this girl in her full racing gear on with

long blond hair and blue eyes came walking up and said.

That's so ugly. Trip just looks at her and thinks to himself. Who the fuck is this bitch.

You do the conversion yourself. And some help. I see you don't like getting your hands

dirty. Trip again looks at her like back the hell off. Is it fast. She ask. Watch the main

and find out. Has she starts to walk behind the bike. Yeah I'll watch but I don't look back

when I'm in the lead. Since I'm not on a 250 shit bike yours. So go what is that a water

bottle? As Trip has his two elbows on the seat of his bike. And Trip drop is nut for the

bike. She laugh and said. You drooped your nuts. So she reach down and picked it up

and handed it to him. Your a racer. And your a genius. Wanna put 20 bucks on it. Fifty

and you have a deal. Piper a voice came from behind her. Yeah I'm coming pop. Let's

go. See ya on the track. As she walked away. As Trip was searing at her ass. She stoped

and looked back. Hey what's your name. Trip. Trip stop searing at my ass. With the win

blowing in her long blond hair She turns around and walks away. Kc and Zoe comes

walking up. Oh there's our reg it's not much but it dose the job. Nice. Hey Zoe. Hey

Trip. hey bro you bought a lady by like this. A voice on the loud speaker. You have 15

minute to come to the track 15 minute. Yeah I don't think you can deal losing in front of

your girl. Yeah well she didn't come all this way to see you win. Zoe was standing

behind the gate fence with her long dark hair waving in the air. Kc and Trip was at the

starting gate Kc on the number seventy eight bike and his brother on the number two

thirty eight. The green flag is down and they take off . Owen Cole gets the hole shot.

With twenty-five other guys behind him. But he did not know the number seventy eight

of K.C. Carlyle. As piper and Owen Cole father watched. Owen,Kc,Trip and

piper go's around the second turn Kc dose a wheelie coming out of turn. With

Piper watching Trip's moves piper passes him as she in 3rd now. Trip thinking

how in the hell did she pass me that little bitch. On the last lap Trip passed piper and Kc

passed Owen Cold then Trip passed Owen. So now is the Carlyle brother's in first

and second as they hit the triple jump as they landed it and go's around the last

turn. Trip see's the checker flag and some how passed his brother Kc then out of nowhere trip lost control.


End file.
